


Ice and Fire

by ArcAngelofJustice



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcAngelofJustice/pseuds/ArcAngelofJustice
Summary: Forging the Goddess Longsword into the Goddess White Sword.





	Ice and Fire

Blue fire surrounded her, but the dancer did not wince nor cry. She looked up at me for a moment as I grasped her body, the ever-increasing inferno trying to rip her from my hands. I clung on until the flames subsided, carefully raising her body skyward. Her complexion had paled, her snow-white hue shining brightly. Her bottom protruded out just as far, she was still as slender and tall as she was before, but somehow she had become even more beautiful. Yet when I looked into her sapphire blue soul, she was just as cold and calculating as ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very good at character descriptions and playing Zelda gave me the inspiration to try my hand at improving them.


End file.
